


Three Times StarApple Meet

by chibinecco



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Gen, hurt comfort?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinecco/pseuds/chibinecco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three little character-study scenes where Adam and Elliott meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times StarApple Meet

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a 5+1 fic but the second time didn't quite match my original plan, and Elliott completely ruined the third, so I'm just posting as a random character study. Enjoy 8D

"Support a local business?"

"Hmm?" Adam blinked, not quite startled by the stranger pushing a flyer towards him. The very pretty stranger at that.

"Hello, have you heard of Koffee Kart yet?" The stranger smiled, and Adam couldn't help returning the expresion.

"I can't say I have, no," Adam admitted, taking one of the flyers and glancing it over. A plain mint-green paper with basic information in two columns, not terribly inventive, but the information was concise at least. "How long've you been open?"

"Only a couple weeks, but most everyone who stops by switches to us as their main coffee source."

"I bet." Adam beamed. "Unfortunately, I'm already running late, but I'll be sure to drop by sometime." He lifted the flyer like a promise.

"Excellent! We look forward to having you, and if you have any questions that aren't answered on the flyer, feel free to call the number at the bottom," The stranger said, pointing to the one in Adam's hand.

"Will do." With another nod, Adam turned to hurry inside and on his way.

~

Elliott walked with purpose up the steps to NYADA. His focus so on his goal, now that he was finally past the ever-present tourists of New York, he didn't notice the other man on the far side of the door until he was quite literally on top of him.

"Gyahh!"

"Oh-Shh- I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Elliott hurried to ask, carefully reaching out to balance the cardboard box in the other man's arms.

"Yeah. Thanks, yes. I'm alright; are you alright?" The man, tall, blond, and very, very British looked up from their hands balancing the rather alarmingly heavy box. His eyes were very, very blue.

"I'm fine." Elliott smiled. "Just running a bit late's all."

"Ah," the man ducked his head with another smile. "I shan't keep you then."

"Oh, I didn't-" Elliott cleared his throat. "Sorry, didn't mean it like that, but... I really should get going." He pulled his hands off the box and stepped back to hold the door. "You got everything?"

"Yeah, thank you. Break a leg."

"Thank you." Elliott said, surprised but pleased with the sentiment. As soon as the other man started towards the steps though, Elliott remembered just how late he was, and made sure to hurry along his way.

~

"Mind if I join you?"

Adam looked up, blinking slowly at the dark freckle on someone's lip. Someone who was standing right in front of him. His focus slowly adjusted and Adam was able to greet the other man properly. "Sorry, yes- I mean, no. I mean-" Adam sighed in frustration at himself, scooting down to make room on the cold, metal bench. "Please, be my guest. I... didn't catch what direction your question was phrased. You're perfectly welcome to sit. I'm just... distracted," he finished, staring out over the frosted park once more.

"Anything I can help with?"

Surprise lit Adam's face as he looked over to his new companion again.

"I'm Elliott; I know you don't know me but... I find, sometimes talking to a stranger can help. I'm a completely neutral party."

A tight smile flitted across Adam's face. "Thank you. That's... very kind of you. Truly."

"But?..." Elliott prompted.

"No but," Adam said honestly. "I really do appreciate it. Today's been... just a long day at the end of a long week at-"

"-the end of a long month?" Elliott finished, smiling, understanding. "Yeah, I know the feeling. A friend of mine was in an accident of sorts. It's been a stressful time for everyone I know."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Elliott shrugged, waving it off. "He's fine. Wasn't much of an accident, just sort of... my friends tend to make everything big, whether it's actually big or not. Theater majors, you know?"

A chuckle bubbled out of Adam, and he smiled thoughtfully.

"There we go!" Elliott encouraged, smile beaming on his face. "So, tell me, what's on your mind?"

"It's... nothing really," Adam sighed, shaking his head. "Just an anniversary, of sorts. A missed anniversary really."

"Today would have been important, if not for the break-up?" Elliott guessed, voice gentle.

A nod. "Yeah, it's not even a recent break-up, and we weren't together that long. I'm just- I'm pretty sure my band is breaking down, and it's got me feeling a bit nostalgic, that's all."

"I see. That's a shame," Elliott offered sympathetically.

"And there isn't even any kind of Yoko factor I could point to. Just... time, really."

"Hmm..." Elliott stared out over the landscape before them. The two almost mirroring each other. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'll be alright, just... indulging in a bit of melancholy for the day."

"Sometimes life needs a bit of indulgence in melancholy though. No harm in it," Elliott asserted, giving Adam a fiercely playful look.

Adam chuckled in response, reaching out his hand. "I'm Adam, by the way. Thank you. The listening ear means a lot."

"You're very welcome." Elliott smiled, accepting the hand with a firm shake.


End file.
